thepaingamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cariettum Downstreet
Cariettum Downstreet is the female tribute from District 1 in the 2nd Pain Games. She formed an alliance with her district partner, Excel Rose. Looks Cariettum has short blond hair, green eyes and has freckles. Reaping None of the District 1 girls volunteered, which is very rare, so Cariettum was reaped. Chariots First out is Cariettum Downstreet and Excel Rose from District 1 in their chariot! Cariettum is wearing a tight fitted pink dress with diamonds down the front. Excel is wearing a pink blazer with pink pants. They both look stunning! District 1 placed 5th. Training Cariettum received a 7 as her training score which was rare for a Career but it was because she wasn't used to to type of bow that she had to use in the training area. Whilst in the arena though, she used a bow that suited her. Interviews Caeser: Yes, yes it is! Now tell me something Cariettum... You are from District 1 and there are usually voulenteers from there, why weren't there any this year? Instead your district let a thirteen year old go into the games. Cariettum: All I have to say to that is this: They know I'm capable! (laughs) Caeser: I don't doubt that for a second! So whats your best weapon? Cariettum: Well it has to be the bow and arrow! Caeser: Well best of luck Cariettum Downstreet!!! Pain Games Cariettum watched Excel Rose, her district partner, kill Sage Calun and high-fives him. Later in the bloodbath, she surrounds Ryan Bransfield with Excel, both carrying many weapons. Danica Rosedain goes to help him when he shakes his head and points at the food. Danica nods and grabs all the food and then runs off with it, while they kill Ryan. Excel and Cariettum wake up the next day and start to head towards the maze and forest of pine trees. On Day 3, they finally stop looking for Nayl Kertzmin and eventually find three horses. They get on the horses to track themd own and to kill more tributes. Finally, they start to hunt down Louise Woodrew after they got a letter from their mentor. Then they finally meet up with Nayl and he rides on the other horse. But then later on their camp is attacked and Nayl is about to bring an axe down on Mollianne Westmore's head when a dart lodges itself in his neck. It belonged to Danica and she is running over with Nick Turner. They help Mollianne and make an escape for it, Nick badly injured. On Day 5, they are awoken by the volcano but don't panic as they were camping at the beach. They then get a run-in with Mollianne, Danica, and Nick. Cariettum threw a knife at Mollianne and it lodges in her back and kills her. She then throws another knife at Nick which kills him along with the flames.Then Danica throws three knives at a very fast pace at Cariettum which all find a part of Cariettum and kills her. Cariettum placed 4th out of the 24 tributes who entered these games. Aftermath Excel became incredibly furious and started to track down the person who killed her. He almost killed Michael, who he thought was the one who killed Carriettum. Category:Characters Category:2nd Pain Games Category:District 1 Category:Deceased